


Whole Other World

by Anonymous



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Jonathan Sims, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captivity, Imprisonment, M/M, Mind Rape, Obsession, Parallel Universes, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After stumbling out of the Lonely on his own, Martin has been imprisoned by an alternate Jon. This Jon is vicious, ruthless and stops at nothing to get everything he wants out of Martin.And he's out to get Martin himself.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64
Collections: Unofficial FFA Anon Collection





	1. the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains non-con sex and bondage.

The other Jon - never just Jon - is fucking him.

Martin resists him, as he always does. It's pointless, as it always is; the rope holding his wrists to the bedpost is thick and it holds, and his legs are spread so wide he can barely move them. He can't stop the other Jon from slamming in and out of him, so hard his toes curl over every thrust.

He is hard, his cock throbbing in the other Jon's warm, long fingers. He hates it.

"Tell me how you are feeling," the other Jon whispers, angling his hips a bit better so he can push even deeper inside Martin, cock stroking against his prostate.

The compulsion tugs on Martin's mind, and he resists this too even though he's even more helpless against that than anything else. He grimaces, struggling his hardest until he can feel himself going over the edge, and he starts talking:

"It feels so good to have you inside me. I never thought it would happen. It's mind-blowing."

Every word is awful, and awfully true. Martin squeezes his eyes shut as tight as he can, but it does nothing to keep him from babbling: "It's everything I've ever wanted for us. It's like a dream come true."

He hates that he feels this way. He hates that no matter how afraid he's been, how many times he said no, there is a part of him that wants this, that is loving the attention the other Jon is giving to him. That part of him loved realizing that this Jon wanted him _that_ way, that part of him loves being right here, right now, with this Jon resting his face down into the crook of his neck and fucking him even harder, gripping Martin's bound wrists with one hand while stroking his cock with the other.

"I wish it was my Jon here," he says, and the words are such a great relief that he almost bursts into tears and laughter both.

He doesn't. But the other Jon stiffens against him, even though he keeps moving against Martin, feverishly now, strokes of his cock long and deep as he moves in and out of Martin. His grip on Martin's arms tightens, his teeth grinding down on the sensitive flesh of Martin's throat as he thrusts into him harder and faster, leaving bruises.

"He isn't," the other Jon says, squeezing his fist tight around Martin's cock. He jerks on it, drawing a sharp cry out of Martin as he brings him to a climax. "And you will never see him again."

With that, the other Jon sheathes himself all the way inside Martin, twitching within him as he comes.

Enough time has passed that Martin should be losing his hope by now. But as the other Jon sinks his teeth deep into his neck, Martin hangs on.


	2. earlier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mind rape, noncon sex and general anguish for Martin.

Once the other Jon has him, he wants to know everything about Martin's world. He is polite about it first, even though Martin is his prisoner now, but when it becomes clear that Martin isn't going to answer his questions willingly, he isn't shy about switching to force. So it's not a surprise that the other Jon compels Martin; what is a surprise is what he wants to know.

"You dated Frank Kelsey after you dropped out of school," the other Jon says, watching Martin closely with his dark eyes. They are in Elias's office, with Martin tied down onto a chair while the other Jon sits in another one before him. "Tell me about what he did to you."

The pull of the compulsion is instant and strong, sweeping Martin's will and protests away.

"Frank is the only boyfriend I've ever had," he says, his own voice distant in his ears. "See, I don't have the best record when it comes to dating. Almost all my romances have been one-sided, and sex- well, it has just been sex, if I had any at all. But with Frank, I had both. And it all ended terribly."

It's embarrassing to talk about this and Martin's face burns with shame, but it's nothing compared to the fear that pools into his stomach as he thinks of things he will be revealing soon. He looks into the other Jon's eyes, trying to plead him to stop this, but he speaks up instead:

"I thought it was flattering first, how obsessive he was. I liked it that he wanted to know about everything I did during the day and how jealous he was over every person I ever had a conversation with. No one had been that intense about me before and I thought it meant he loved me. But it got suffocating really fast, so I asked him to tone it down."

He is breathing fast now, his pulse picking up with speed as memories rise to the surface of his mind. He remembers Frank clearly: he had been such a nice looking man, with sandy blond hair and brown eyes, wearing glasses and a shy smile that never showed his teeth. He had looked like he couldn't harm a fly, much less a big man like Martin.

"I thought he took it well. He apologized and said that he would back off. I believed it all." It amazes him, the details Jon's power is pulling from his mind: he can remember hugging Frank in Frank's flat, feel Frank's lips brushing against his neck in an apologetic kiss. "When we settled down to have dinner, it never occurred to me that he would put something in my food."

Martin starts to shake, panting as the memories grow sharper, as he recalls weakness spreading into his body while Frank looked on, his eyes turning cold.

"He took me to his bedroom and removed my clothes. All I could do was drool, and he wiped spittle off my mouth when he climbed on the bed. Please."

He doesn't understand, why the other Jon wants this information. It was a horrible thing that happened, but it was mundane in the end; no entities were involved. Or is it because it's something that happened in another world? Can anything that Martin tells this Jon feed him?

The idea is terrifying.

"Go on," the other Jon says, and Martin finds himself helpless again before the pull.

"He fucked me twice that evening. He barely used any lube the first time and it hurt so much, both of us I think, but he didn't stop until he came inside me. The second time he used lube and it was a little better, and he kept talking to me then, how I should be grateful that anyone wanted to fuck me in the first place, that I didn't know how good I had it." Martin closes his eyes, the memory of Frank telling him those things louder in his mind than his rapid heartbeat. "He took photos of me afterwards. He said it was so he'd have memories of me, and to keep me from telling anyone."

The pull ends, and Martin finds himself slumping in his chair. That's it; that was his experience with Frank, and it should be over now. But he can feel the other Jon's eyes on him, and when he opens his own, he is startled when he sees that the other Jon has leaned close to him, his hand stretching out for Martin's face. Martin jerks his head away, but it doesn't stop the other Jon from making contact.

"I'm sorry I had to do it like this," the other Jon says, cupping Martin's cheek. His thumb brushes against the underside of Martin's eye, catching tears; only then does Martin realize that he's been crying. "But I need you to co-operate with me, Martin. I need answers from you, and I will take them. And for every answer that you don't give willingly, I will also pull out a memory like this. Do you understand?"

Martin laughs, his voice as hollow as his insides. "I guess you'll have to hurt me, then," he says, turning away from the other Jon's touch. "I'm not going to co-operate with you. Ever."

The other Jon sighs.

"Then you have to remember that it's your choice to hurt," he says, pulling his hand away.

Martin tries not to be afraid.

*

The other Jon keeps his promise. He asks Martin questions about his world: how long The Magnus Institute has been operational, about Elias's history, about Martin's own early history with the Institute. When Martin refuses to answer, the other Jon pulls all the knowledge Martin has out of his brain, and once he's done with that, he pulls out something else.

"When you were five, you and your mother visited your grandparents. Tell me about the argument that broke out."

"Howard Richards was your best friend at school. Tell me how your friendship ended."

These are small things to give up in the end, although each extraction is painful and invasive. But Martin knows that it's only a matter of time until the other Jon starts asking the big questions: about the Prentiss attack, Leitner's death, the Unknowing. And he knows that once he refuses to talk about those, the other Jon will really go for blood.

He's still unprepared for it.

"Tell me about your relationship with Tim," the other Jon says after extracting Martin's first encounter with Prentiss from him, and for a moment Martin can't breathe.

_Please no_ , he wants to beg, but he's already talking: "I thought we were friends, Tim and I. He was mine, but I'm not sure if I was ever his, not really. There was so much about him that I didn't know and that I don't think he even wanted to tell me."

It hurts to talk about Tim. It makes Martin's breath hitch in his throat and tears prick in his eyes, but the words, of course, keep pouring out of him, his cheeks burning hot under the relentless gaze of the other Jon. He talks and talks, hearing his voice go soft with nostalgia as he recalls the early, friendly days between him and Tim, hearing it crack when he grieves the loss of Tim to first bitterness and anger, then death.

When he's done, he wonders if the other Jon is going to ask about the corridors next; he had only mentioned them this time around, but surely the other Jon wants to know how it's like to be trapped by the Distortion. Martin sniffles, shifting helplessly in his chair as he looks over to the other Jon, waiting for him to make him speak.

The other Jon does nothing. He stares at Martin, forehead crumpled with a deep frown, sitting there in silence for a while before he asks:

"You and Tim weren't together?"

If he was less exhausted, Martin would laugh at such a ridiculous question. Now, he can only stare back. "What?"

"You and Tim weren't together?" The other Jon leans towards Martin, his eyes wider now. When Martin fails to answer, he frowns again, and repeats: "You and Tim, you were not a couple in your world?"

Martin says nothing.

"Tell me!" the other Jon snaps, yanking on Martin's mind.

"Never!" Martin cries out when the pull grows even stronger, so harshly and suddenly he could swear he feels it physically, how his mind is being torn. "I mean, we were never a couple! He was my friend!"

The pull stops, and Martin goes slack in his bindings as he tries to catch his breath. He can feel the other Jon's eyes on him, watching him closely.

"You and Tim weren't romantically involved," the other Jon says. "That- that changes things."

Martin blinks down at his own knees, not understanding. "I'm still not going to tell you anything," he says.

"You know by now that doesn't matter." Martin tenses when he feels the other Jon's hand in his hair, tucking a loose lock behind his ear. "I will get everything I need from you, Martin. It doesn't have to be hard for you."

But something tells Martin that things just got a lot harder for him.

*

The other Jon has kept Martin in Elias's office so far, which nobody has entered no matter how hard Martin has screamed for help. Now, he moves Martin down into the tunnels, into a room with no windows nor doors. Martin is drugged during the move, but he knows that the other Jon doesn't do it alone; that must mean that everyone at the Institute knows that he is a prisoner here, and nobody cares.

It's a depressing thought.

However, even though Martin never saw anyone but the other Jon on the surface of the Institute, he had known that there were other people around somewhere; in the tunnels, he feels hopelessly alone, and just the idea of having to be near the other Jon becomes too oppressive. That finally makes Martin crack.

"I will talk to you," he says the next time the other Jon comes to interrogate him. The new room is small compared to Elias's office, even though it only contains a bed and a bucket Martin can do his business in. Martin isn't tied up here, but he still doesn't dare to attack the other Jon; even his Jon was capable of hurting Breekon, and killed Peter. He doesn't want to know what this Jon can do, so he stays seated on the edge of the bed, looking nervously over to the other Jon.

The other Jon is standing at the end of the room, holding a Leitner - _don't you hate them?_ \- in his hand. He inhales deeply over Martin's words, as if they're a relief, but his eyes remain serious.

"I need all the details of the Prentiss attack in your world," he says. "Compulsion will help you remember better."

Martin can't even claim that isn't true. He hesitates anyway, tearing his eyes away from the other Jon so he can look down at his trembling hands.

"Don't compel me afterwards," he says. "I'm talking to you. You don't have to."

The other Jon is quiet. "Tell me about the Prentiss attack," he says.

Martin tells. It's a little easier now that he's going along with the compulsion, but reliving the whole experience is still unpleasant. Martin can't help but feel a little hurt when the other Jon remains indifferent when Martin tells him about the conversation he had with his Jon during the siege, but he notices the other Jon growing more alert when Martin gets to the part when he found Gertrude's body. He wonders how differently certain things have gone in this world.

When it's all over, Martin takes in a deep breath, daring to hope for a moment that it's over for today.

"You were in love with your Jon," the other Jon says. "How did that happen?"

There is not enough time for the betrayal to sting. The compulsion pulls Martin over instantly, and he hears himself talk:

"It wasn't exactly love at first sight, although I know everyone thinks that. Attraction, yes; he was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. God, I wanted him to fuck me so much." His face burns with shame over those words, especially as the other Jon's eyebrow rises. "But I don't think I fell in love with him until after I gave him my statement about Jane Prentiss."

Talking about his early feelings for Jon isn't as painful as much as it's intensely embarrassing. It doesn't take long until Martin closes his eyes entirely, unable to meet the other Jon's gaze anymore as he spills out every single fantasy he had of Jon during that time, romantic and sexual ones both, his face burning hotter with every revelation. But it's not just his face that's burning; much to his mortification, his cock is getting hard, straining against his jeans as he talks and talks.

"By the time I moved out of the archives, I almost wished I could stay just so I could be with him." Martin shudders as the pull finally stops, and he instantly slaps his hands over his crotch. "Fuck you, by the way."

He falls silent when the other Jon's hands close around his wrists.

Martin opens his eyes, finding the other Jon down on his knees in front of him. The other Jon pulls Martin's hands off his groin, revealing the bulge that has formed there. As Martin looks down at him, he grows cold inside when he realizes that the other Jon is hard too, the outline of his erection clear in his slacks.

Without even thinking about it, Martin kicks the other Jon.

As soon as he's done that and the other Jon groans in pain, his hold on Martin's wrists slackening, Martin realizes that the Leitner must be somewhere on the floor; this is his chance to escape. He tries to stand up, but the other Jon recovers quickly, tightening his hold on Martin's wrists and standing up himself; Martin bounces up to meet him, and they start wrestling.

"Let me go!" Martin shouts, twisting against the other Jon's oddly strong grip. "You can't keep me here forever, you can't-!"

"Martin," the other Jon says in a soft voice, "I think you need to remember something."

And with that, Martin finds himself in the Lonely again.

Physically, he's still right where he is, in the other Jon's arms. In his mind, he feels like he's in the Lonely again right after Peter sent him there, with nothing but emptiness around him, nothing but silence in his ears, nothing but the cold in his chest, and the knowledge that nobody ever cared nor will ever care. In reality, the landing into the Lonely had almost been gentle due to all the months he had spent getting to know it; now that Jon, his Jon, has freed him from it, being reminded of how it was like to be there is crushing, and as Martin struggles with the fear threatening to numb him, his knees buck.

He's barely aware of the other Jon helping him lie down on the bed, but he feels the hands that open his jeans and reach inside.

"I'm sorry about making you relive that, Martin. I have to keep you in line somehow." The other Jon pulls Martin's underwear down and takes his still firm cock out, running his fingertips along its smooth length. "Let me make it up for you."

"No," Martin whispers, but he can barely put any volume into his voice; he doesn't struggle when the other Jon starts to stroke him, whining deep in his throat as his cock throbs in the other Jon's hand. He can feel the other Jon's clothed cock pressing against his thigh, rubbing down ever so slightly, and it makes him flinch. He closes his eyes again, although he has no idea what he's trying to achieve with that. He can't escape this. He can't escape.

He was doomed the moment he stepped out of the Lonely on his own.

The other Jon takes his time, squeezing and tugging on Martin's cock while rubbing his own cock against Martin's thigh, both his fist and his hips moving faster with every passing second. Martin is wailing by the time he finally comes, his cock jerking in the other Jon's hand as it spills its load. The other Jon's fingers tighten around it as he thrusts harder and harder against Martin's thigh, reaching out to stroke Martin's cheek with his free hand.

"Martin," he whispers, cock twitching against Martin through the layers of clothing between them as he reaches his peak.

The other Jon keeps rubbing against him through his orgasm, groaning in his throat as he cups and caresses Martin's face. Martin doesn't dare to move, not even to turn away; right now, he can't bear to know what the other Jon will do when further angered. Maybe next time, he will be braver.

He doesn't know if he can handle a next time.

*

Martin falls asleep eventually, and when he wakes up, there is another bucket in his room, filled with soapy water with a fluffy white towel next to it. He ignores both items first, reasoning that if he's filthy, the other Jon won't want to touch him; eventually, the possibility that he might get bathed by force convinces him to use them. He hates having to strip down to wash himself, knowing that he's being watched.

He never saw any of this coming when he first stepped out of the Lonely into this world. He remembers holding Jon's hand one moment, and finding it gone the other; when he entered into the tunnels of this place, he was alone, with no way to go back. In retrospect, he has wondered what it meant that he came out of the Lonely so far away from the Panopticon, far from where he and Jon had first entered the Lonely, but back then there was no time for it to matter because the other Jon arrived almost instantly, going silent at the sight of him.

"Martin," he said. "It's you."

Martin can't remember hearing anything except soft wonder in the other Jon's voice when he said those words. He was kind then, taking Martin to Elias's office so they could talk about how Martin ended up here, and Martin talked. Willingly, about everything, desperate for any and all help he could get to make it back to the Lonely, not once stopping to wonder whether this Jon was even benevolent or not. His final mistake was to accept tea from the other Jon, not learning from his past errors with drugged food.

"I'm sorry," the other Jon said when Martin collapsed, taking him into his arms, "but you aren't leaving."

He's starting to wonder if that might be true.

Martin has no idea what the other Jon's exact goal with him is, but he knows that whatever he is planning, the other Jon wants him. It was obvious even on the day they first met, from the way the other Jon's hands and eyes lingered on him, so much heavier than his own Jon's. Martin isn't even sure if this Jon really likes him for real, not after everything he's done to him, but he knows the desire is there, frighteningly strong.

But that desire doesn't come with respect or even consideration. The other Jon has hurt Martin so much already; he will only hurt him more. Trying to co-operate with the other Jon hasn't worked so far, but Martin has to keep trying to work that angle. At the moment, it's his only chance of getting out of here.

Maybe he can find his own way to co-operate.

*

As queasy as the idea makes him, Martin forces himself to go to bed and sleep. The next time he wakes up, the bucket he used for his bath is gone, and the other Jon is there.

"Martin," he says. "We need to talk about the Unknowing."

There isn't time to wonder about how long the other Jon has been there, watching him in silence. Martin stiffens, body going numb with dread as the other Jon's words sink in. It's too soon; he's not ready to open that wound yet, not ever. There are so many things the other Jon could be pulling out of him first- why this, why now?

"Do we-?" He closes his mouth. Of course they have to; he knows by now that the other Jon doesn't take no for an answer. He's going to tear it all out of Martin, how everything had gone wrong in his life almost beyond repair.

"I'm afraid so," the other Jon says, having the nerve to sound apologetic. "Tell me about Stranger's attempt to end the world and your part in stopping it."

The pull is more brutal this time around, or at least it feels like it. Maybe it's because Martin is trying to fight back, or maybe the wound is just so raw. Or - he hates to even think this - maybe what he really fears is what the other Jon is going to ask him afterward, because he thinks he knows.

The other Jon listens to him closely, his eyes wide and attentive as he stares at Martin. Martin stares back, partially because he doesn't have any choice, partially because he wants to see all the other Jon's reactions to his story. Jon has never been good at hiding his feelings, and he doubts this Jon is that much different; if something hurts of wounds the other Jon, Martin wants to know it. He needs all the ammo he can get against him.

"-it didn't take long for Elias to come-"

It's when Elias enters his story that the other Jon really gets interested. He walks over to the bed where Martin still is, lifting another knee up on it as he keeps watching him. It's getting hard for Martin to concentrate on him as he gets to the part about his mother, already breathing faster as he recalls Elias's lead-up, but he notices that the other Jon is starting to frown, look upset.

_Good_ , he manages to think before his own emotions carry him away.

By the time it's finally over, Martin's face is wet with tears, Tim's death and the loss of his mother's love fresh in his mind again, and he wants to curse and spit at the other Jon for making him go through all of this again. But when he looks at the other Jon through his tears, he sees that the other Jon looks contemplative, and the part of him that is touched by the Beholding can't help but be curious.

He shudders when the other Jon rests his hand down on his knee.

"Do you have any idea what happened to you in this world?"

The question catches Martin off-guard.

"I- I don't know." Martin hesitates, realizing that it isn't quite true. He has thought about it, and he has a theory. "I- I think he's dead."

The other Jon raises his brows, surprised.

"That's true." The other Jon gives him a grim smile. "Do you have an idea what killed you?"

There is a lurching sensation in Martin's stomach, but he tries to ignore it. "No," he says, because he hasn't wanted to think about it.

The other Jon leans close to him, fingers tightening around Martin's knee as he brings his mouth next to Martin's ear.

"You did."

He releases Martin and pulls away, his breath still hot on Martin's skin as he turns around and leaves.


End file.
